Playing With Lightning
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: In this corner we have Uchia Sasuke! Master of Chidori from the manga Naruto! aaaaannnnnd in this corner we have Tris Chandler! Weather Witch from The Circle of Magic! Who will win? Obviously Sasuke doesn't know that when Tris is mad you should run away!


05/17/11: Third in my mass-editing fun-ness. So many mistakes in this story, gahds.

This basically came about after I re-read _The Will of The Empress_ for the umpteenth time and later that night had an argument with my little sister's friend (who is a lover of Sasuke) on why Sasuke is a bastard that should die painfully. Anyway, later that night when I should have been asleep I wondered what would happen if Tris met Sasuke. Needless to say, I doubt she'd be impressed. So that is where this came from. Tris meets Sasuke and gets pissed off. And when Tris gets mad... everyone run and hide.

Back Story: somehow Tris and Briar got dragged into Naruto's world and met up with the new team seven as they clashed with Sasuke... no real story line involved... they know things they shouldn't and Tris is a little OOC, but... meh

.o0o.

The Chidori sparkled over Sasuke as he jumped away from Naruto. Tris began to smile in a way that sent chills down Briar's spine.

"So the little boy wants to play with lightning, eh?" Sasuke glanced at her as though she was beneath his attention. A mistake on his part, Briar began to hate him more but Tris's smile just grew wider.

"If you want to play with lightning how bought we get to know each other better," she said when seed lightning began playing over her as she untied her front braids and began to run her fingers through them, collecting their lightning.

This of all things caught Sasuke's attention, "You can use the Chidori Nagashi as well." He turned to face her and Briar could see the emotionless look in his eyes. This boy would not hesitate on killing Tris.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tris sniffed, "this is not some cheep imitation of lighting like what you wear. This is the real thing." She flicked her hand and a bolt of lightning struck the ground at Sasuke's feet. It was just a small bolt, leaving behind a scorch on the ground. Just enough for him to let his guard down.

It worked. He smirked and dodged toward her arching his sword to stab her in the stomach, faster than Briar could follow. It hit a wall of silver mage fire, Briar hadn't seen her do that in awhile. He jumped back and struck again each blow was met by a solid wall of mage fire. It took him about five hits to notice what she was doing.

"You're draining my Chidori," the disbelief was heavy in his voice.

"Why yes, it may not be real lightning, but I can still control it," she worked her fingers through one of her heavier braids, "Now let's get serious." She flicked her hands out and a massive branch of lightning split into smaller threads and began to weave and lash out at Sasuke. It took major skills for him to dodge. Really sometimes Tris scared him, Briar thought.

Suddenly Chime flew forward inexplicably in front of Tris, screeching out a grating noise. A blade that none of them had seen shot forward and where it would have run Tris through it struck her with a discordant noise and a flash of mingled Chidori and Chime's lightning. Both sword and chime landed in the bushes and when Chime didn't come out Briar gulped at the look on Tris's face. Raw pain.

Her two heavy lightning braids exploded as the power came ripping from them at her command. Fat bolts of lightning rolled down from her head to her feet and crawled back up her in a blaze of heat. Small bolts struck the ground around her, her feet left scorch marks on the ground. She turned to Sasuke who was breathing heavy from dodging her lightning.

"Bastard," she whispered, more to herself and shaking her hands rose to loosen the rest of her braids.

"Shit!" Briar cursed turning to grab an unconscious Sakura as he began to run away. While running, he sent waves of his power to every plant around him to protect them against what was coming.

"Why are you running?" Naruto demanded as he blocked Briar's way. Sai tipped his head and their sensei just stared.

"Listen, there have been a total of two times that I have seen Tris as pissed as she is now. Once was when we were kids and we didn't have nearly as much strength and control as we do now, the other was when she was really weak from having every bone in her body broken and only recently healed. Both times we literally brought the house to it's knees.

"Now she is at full strength and while we may not be all four we are all still connected and more powerful than ever," He shoved his hand in their faces showing them the scar. "When she unwraps all of those braids I don't want to be anywhere near her and I'm her brother!" Then turning back to Tris he yelled mentally, '_DON"T KILL HIM!'_ and he pushed past the others to get out of the way. They stayed behind, and Briar snorted wondering how long it would be before Tris's powers drove them away. Reaching the crest of the hill he stopped and laid Sakura down, turning to watch the ensuing chaos.

The clouds above them began to darken and rumble ominously. The earth beneath them trembled. And suddenly Sai was standing beside a crouching Briar, "I think this is a dangerous situation."

"No shit," Briar mumbled, "You haven't seen nothing yet, tell me what you think when the world starts moving and the heavens open up on her command."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe whatever you want," Briar focussed on Tris.

And the heavens opened up. Pouring rain drenched everyone except Tris. It rolled off around her as though she stood under a glass bowl. The wind picked up, howling in rage.

"You think to take me on lightning boy?" she hissed, letting the wind carry it to Sasuke's ears. "Lighting and fire at your disposal? Try lightning and the powers of the earth, the air, and the very life blood of the planet."

The ground began to rip apart as Sasuke dodged from rock to rock, lightning rained down from the sky in a dazzling display.

Naruto and Kakashi decided it was time to join Sai and Briar.

Tris hurled raw power laced with lightning at Sasuke and still he managed to dodge. But he got in no attacks and was clearly running out of breath. He let the curse mark overtake him, cursing at himself for underestimating the short, plump, red-head.

"He really is a monster in every sense of the word," Briar muttered when he saw the complete transformation.

"Sasuke is not a monster," Naruto replied vehemently.

"From the conversation we over heard, he left you guys and your village, nearly killed you twice, and is obsessed with his revenge vendetta. Anyone that betrays family is lower than scum..." He glared as Naruto picked him up by the collar and growled in his face; eyes glowing red and whiskers thickening.

"Take that back," Naruto hissed, and Briar, despite all the monstrous people he had seen in his life, felt a trill of fear. Because whatever he sensed from this boy now was not the jovial kindness he had seen before but another creature lurking behind the blonde's eyes; a creature that used Naruto's anger to show itself.

"I won't," muttered Briar, as plant roots ripped from the ground separating the blonde from him. They twisted around the blonde keeping his toes two feet above the ground. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty and he's damn lucky he still has it." He eyed Naruto, "I hope he ends up being worth it in the end, for your sake." Naruto calmed down, his eyes still somewhat red but the creature was no longer behind them.

Briar turned back to the battle.

Sasuke had speed up considerably nearly landing strikes on Tris and now she was also on the defensive. One hit from this boy would kill her, she realized as the mage fire appeared again to stop several incoming daggers. Not because he is more powerful than me, she mused as she let loose her last three braids, but because he is impossibly fast and has been trained from birth to kill. Nodding to herself she let the mage fire completely surround her and kept it there.

The earth gave a massive lurk and Sasuke leapt back as a fountain of magma burst from the stones. He nearly lost himself staring, but spun out of the way when the magma began to twist into whip like columns, intertwining with the lightning.

"I see what you meant," Sai spoke cheerfully to Briar, at the insane maelstrom in front of them. Sakura, who had just woken, stared in shock.

When a bolt of lightning struck Sasuke from behind, he was first surprised that he couldn't sense it. He was then surprised that it had affected him so much. He was used to Chidori running all throughout his body yet this lightning deadened his senses... was the red-head telling the truth when she said his lightning was fake?

"Your lightning is created by your power. Mine is real lightning coming from the earth herself. Mine is raw elemental power." Once more her voice whispered past his ear, even though he shouldn't be able to hear her over the maelstrom. "This is the difference between us boy," she spat.

The ground beneath him gave and he tried to jump away but another lightning bolt struck him in the chest. He slammed into a wall of earth behind him. Where had it come from? A rolling wave of earth came thundering toward him and he made to jump away but his muscles refused to move.

"How does it feel to be paralysed?" her query whispered past his ear as the wave of earth slammed into him trapping him between solid stone. Tight enough that even if he hadn't been paralysed he doubted he would be able to move.

Tris forced the magma back into the earth closing off its pathway to keep a volcano from forming. Her blood rushed from the power coursing through them. She knew she'd be out for at least three days once she went to bed.

Once the magma had been put back, she calmly walked over to the boy who was rapidly returning to his original shape. She thought on the conversation that Briar was sharing with her as she crouched in front of Sasuke.

He glared at her, eyes dark and chilling.

"You are not worth saving. Anyone who betrays family is worse than scum and from what I know of your story you are even worse than your brother." The boy's eyes widened in anger and he snarled at her.

"Disagree with that, eh?" said Briar over her shoulder, "Well at least he is evil and admitted to it. You just hide behind your self-righteous claims of revenge and whatnot. You don't deserve that boy's loyalty."

"I didn't ask for the Dobe's loyalty," he spat, seething that this plump-nothing girl had bested him.

"No, but you have it because he isn't a bastard who betrays family and friends. He's better then you'll ever be," and with that Tris sent a smaller shock of lightning through the boy, knocking him unconscious.

Finally the wind died down and Naruto dashed towards the three figures, he was furious that the wind had let Briar pass but no one else. They better have not killed him.

He sighed in audible relief to see Sasuke bruised, beaten, and unconscious but not dead. He turned to glare at them when the earth shifted releasing its hold on Sasuke and plants wound around the boy lifting him and placing him gently at Naruto's feet. Once more the earth shifted and the crevice closed up.

Tris glared at him through her spectacles. "He is merely paralysed," she assured Naruto, obviously reading his fear, "If he wakes on your journey back he won't be able to move. Not for another day or so." She shifted as she began tying her braids back up, "He definitely doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah 'scum' and all that, your brother doesn't mince words. I know," muttered Naruto, "but if I just stopped trying to save him, then wouldn't I be worse than scum too?"

Tris sighed and leaned into Briars arms, "True."

"We leave you here," said Briar, "We need to find our way home. Good luck to you."

"Shurri Firesword guard your path," said Tris as she drew the circle of the All-Seeing on her chest. They watched the ninjas leave then Tris turned to her brother.

_Shall we?_ he asked, when he was interrupted by a furious trill. They dashed over to the bushes and found a tangled Chime. She had never been hurt in the first place, only tangled and unable to fly out of the bushes.

Tris smiled as Briar snorted in amazement and humour. _All that because you thought the hellion was dead when she was just stuck, _Briar began laughing.

_Glad to see you are amused._

Masochism, had to be. It was the only logical explination besides suicidal tendincies.


End file.
